The Ghost Zone
The Ghost Zone is a location in Grim Tales. Walker is the ruler of the Ghostzone after Paraiah Dark was killed. Clockwork was in here and freed Dan Phantom from the Fenton Thermos. Clockwork was probably in his own headquarters in the Ghost Zone. It appears as a more important location in Chapter 8. Tourist Guide Description "A dimension of the Underworld which is ruled by an iron-fisted warden known as Walker, who operates a ghost prison. Referred to in most cases as the realm of the dead. Where the boundary lines that seperate the world of the dead and the realm of the living are parted by the thinnest of threads and where the laws of time fall in and out of alignment. You would prefer spending half en eternity to find your way through the countless doors that litter this realm with the slight chance of finding your way to freedom than crossing paths with the warden." Description Essentially the home of all full ghost characters in the show Danny Phantom, the Ghost Zone is a realm where all of the solids, liquids and gases are composed entirely out of various forms of ectoplasm. This substance, ectoplasm, is not only physical but also ethereal--in other words, it can act as energy. Ectoplasm has quintessence-esque properties; the animating principal of quintessence is that it's able to animate inanimate objects. The Ghost Zone as a dimension in time-space fluidic phase as portals can naturally form--portals between the Earth and the Ghost Zone, portals to other dimensions, and portals through time and space. The Ghost Zone features a wide variety of locations, all of them accessible through unusual doors that's shape, size, and style usually have something to do with what's through them. A natural rift or a manmade ghost portal is necessary to enter or exit the Ghost Zone. Only a few manmade portals exist: one created by the Fentons (which was destroyed in "Phantom Planet"), one created by Vlad Masters, the small prototype portal that the three were involved with in their university days (though this one was never definitely shown to work), and a portable one Johnny 13 stole from the Fentons and attached to his bike. The mirror to Sidney Poindexter's Casper High from the 50's might be some sort of portal as well, but that is unclear. However, there are also many other naturally created rifts around the world as well, which may open and close up at any given time. The Infi-map is useful for finding these. Natural rifts have been known to transport people who go through them into different time periods. Some ghosts, like Wulf and Dark Danny, have also been able to create temporary rifts at will. The Bermuda Triangle is mentioned by Frostbite in Infinite Realms as being a common site for portals to form. The Ghost Zone features many different locations shown as islands floating in space. These areas differ from one another, sometimes due to a ghost's powers. An example would be a black and white version of Casper High stuck in the 50's, or a medieval kingdom in which time does not advance and technology doesn't work. A property that appears to remain mostly constant is that living people who enter Ghost Zone are intangible to everything that the Ghost Zone presents as physical to ghosts. This however is only mentioned in episodes involving Walker's Jail, along with when Danny went to get the Soul Shredder. In "Fright Night", you can see a Ghost Zone map created by Danny, Tucker, and Sam during "Prisoners of Love" and "Fanning the Flames" (the latter which the trio mentioned they are charting out a map of the Ghost Zone). As the map indicates, it's a work in progress. It is revealed in "Livin' Large" that the Earth and the Ghost Zone share a dimensionally symbiotic bond, which goes so far that if the Ghost Zone is destroyed, Earth will be destroyed in the process as well, and vice versa. Also, this makes it so if a human goes into the Ghost Zone, they obtain abilities the ghost do in their world such as walking through walls. Known and Named Locations *Clockwork's Headquarters *Skulker's Island *The Splitzone *Klemper Realm *Pariah's Keep *Ghost Writer's Manor *Technus' Home *Aragon's Kingdom *Storage Room *Realm of the Far Frozen *Observants High Council Tribunal Headquarters *Warehouse *The Acropolis of Athens *The River of Repulsion *Carnivorous Canyon *Ghost Portals Government and Law Apparently, in past times, the entire zone was under the iron fist of King Pariah Dark, powered by the Ring of Rage and Crown of Fire. However, his harsh rules caused the ghosts of that time to rebel and place him in Sarcophagus of Forever Sleep, removing his crown and ring. In present time, each of the ghosts' lairs seems to operate under its own set of rules, mostly independent of others' influence. Walker is an exception in that he interferes in everyone's affairs to enforce his rules and imprisons those who violate them. There is one law that all ghosts adhere to without question: to never fight during Christmas Day, also known as the Christmas Truce. This allows for all ghosts to enjoy 24 hours of peace. Origin The Ghost Zone is a fictional dimension from the Nickelodeon animated television series Danny Phantom. Highlighted in season 3, the very fabric of the Ghost Zone co-exists with the physical world; their mutual and dual existences is interlinked; they are the proverbial 'flip-side-of-the-coin' to each other. The 'Ghost Zone' is a dimension composed of variations of ectoplasm where 'ghosts' exist and through naturally occurring portals can cross-over into the human world, hoping to make a scene or take over mankind. Danny Phantom's life was actually permanently changed by a portal into the Ghost Zone when he was involved in an accident in his parent's basement laboratory. Danny's parents, Jack and Maddie Fenton, constructed an artificial Ghost Portal, a gateway into the Ghost Zone, which Danny accidentally activated while standing inside, fusing his DNA with ectoplasm and making him half ghost. Gallery Clockwork_headquaters.jpg|Clockwork's Headquarters Ghostzone.png|Chapter 4 Intro Category:Location Category:Danny Phantom Category:Grim Tales Location Category:The Big Five Category:Dead World